


For Your Own Good (I Want You Back)

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Original Prompt:EgoBang Prompt: Arin and Dan used to be a couple in high school. They broke up sometime before graduation and never saw each other again. Many years later, at a high school reunion, they spot each other from across the room. (I'm so sorry I just love stuff like this *wheeze*)Podficced by the author





	For Your Own Good (I Want You Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Your Own Good (I Want You Back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874315) by [MusicalRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven). 



> Thank you to Game-Of-Grump for suggesting what is now one of my favorite Egobang stories I have written to date. I just had to record this one, even though it made my throat sore as all hell.

**Length:** 00:19:12

 **Download:** _[MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9wbubwyawpn26p2/For+Your+Own+Good+\(I+Want+You+Back\).mp3)_

 **Song:** Fools by Lauren Aquilina 


End file.
